Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Jack Bauer and CTU create a search effort for kidnapped Agent Morris O'Brian. Morris is delivered to Abu Fayed and is forced to make a detonation device for the remaining nuclear weapons. Meanwhile, Tom Lennox considers resigning from office because President Palmer apparently will not consider any of Lennox's policy ideas. Reed Pollock tries to convince Lennox to stay in office in order to achieve an ulterior motive. President Palmer tries to convince Hamri Al-Assad to appeal to the Muslim community. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Tom Lennox wants his deputy Reed Pollock to call Congress for an emergency session. His plan to detain Muslim Americans reaches the approval of Vice President Noah Daniels. * President Wayne Palmer, however, disagrees, and says that the American Muslim community is the best line of defense, believing that Lennox's plan would hinder law enforcement's efforts to stop Abu Fayed. * Bill Buchanan at the Counter Terrorist Unit tells Jack Bauer that the NSA picked up a phone conversation between Darren McCarthy and Abu Fayed. McCarthy is looking for an engineer to arm the remaining suitcase nuclear devices. The engineer is revealed to be Morris O'Brian, who left CTU believing his brother was admitted into a hospital. * Darren McCarthy kidnaps Morris, then tells Fayed that they're on their way. McCarthy gets assured by Fayed that he's only being paid for delivering Morris, but Morris' cooperation is not part of the deal. * Jack Bauer interrogates Graem Bauer about McCarthy's location. Graem doesn't speak, so Jack demands Agent Rick Burke to administer additional dosage of hyoscine-pentothol. Halting the interrogation, Graem claims to have nothing to do with McCarthy, although being compliant with David Palmer's assassination. Jack passes this information down to CTU. Phillip Bauer, believing that Graem knows too much, administers a lethal dose of the chemical, killing him. Phillip tells CTU that Graem has had a seizure, accusing them that they were responsible for killing his son. The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. 01:00:00 From a helicopter, Jack Bauer talks to Chloe O'Brian and has her collect intelligence on Morris' ambush. He calms Chloe, saying there is a sufficient amount of time to rescue Morris, as the terrorists need to keep him alive long enough to activate the bombs. Milo Pressman asks Chloe to complete a task, but she brushes him away. At the Situation Room, Nadia Yassir brings Bill Buchanan information about Graem Bauer's death. Nadia has Buchanan pass this down to Jack. He tells Jack that Graem died of a cardiac arrest, but more information will be known after an autopsy. Jack is led to believe that his interrogation was the cause of death. Jack asks Buchanan to let Marilyn Bauer and Josh Bauer know about the incident. Milo comes into the Situation Room and alerts Buchanan that Chloe may be losing her work focus as a result of Morris' kidnapping. Buchanan goes to the bullpen and checks up on Chloe, who then snaps at him. Buchanan removes Chloe from her station and gives it to Milo. Chloe leaves her seat, then sulks in a corner. Buchanan lets Jack know about Chloe's work relief. Milo tells Jack that he found McCarthy via satellite. Jack has the helicopter search for McCarthy's vehicle based on satellite intelligence. As Rita Brady speeds through the streets, she asks Darren McCarthy about what they're going to do with Morris. He simply tells Rita to "relax and drive." Morris tells McCarthy that CTU knows who he is, and is already actively searching for him. McCarthy ignores this, while Rita fears this possibility. McCarthy plans to deliver Morris to Abu Fayed, regardless of his wanted status. He assures Rita that the authorities do not presently know her identity. McCarthy notices the sound of a helicopter, and has Rita try to escape, driving recklessly. Jack Bauer has a visual on McCarthy's vehicle, noting that McCarthy may have spotted the helicopter. 01:06:05 Rita continues to weave through traffic, even driving on the wrong side of the road in order to evade CTU. McCarthy still sees the helicopter following them, and has Rita drive under the 110 Interchange. This network of overpasses blocks the view of the helicopter from above, forcing Jack to start landing the helicopter in the area. Beneath the overpass, McCarthy exits his vehicle and steals an unoccupied SUV. Inside McCarthy's car, Morris tells Rita about Fayed, the man that McCarthy is delivering Morris to. He tells Rita about Fayed's involvement with the Valencia bomb, along with his future plans to detonate additional suitcase nuclear devices. McCarthy finishes hot-wiring the SUV. 01:08:33 Jack orders the CTU helicopter pilot to get him on the ground, so they touch down on top of two trailer trucks, and Jack climbs down. McCarthy rushes Rita and Morris into the stolen SUV. Rita scolds McCarthy about his involvement with nuclear weapons, but McCarthy changes the direction of the conversation into money matters. McCarthy drives away in the newly acquired vehicle, only seconds before Jack arrives at McCarthy's old car, empty. Jack calls Milo, saying that McCarthy switched vehicles; but Milo claims that the complicated street pattern would make tracing an unknown vehicle from that location near impossible. A 2-vehicle TAC team picks up Jack at his location. Milo apologizes to Chloe about the increasing conflict. McCarthy is called by Fayed, who gives him a new address to drop off Morris. McCarthy has Rita turn on the SUV's GPS unit, then pulls over. 01:10:44 McCarthy inputs the address into the GPS. "Apartment 621," McCarthy says to Rita, "don't forget it." Rita nods, then glances at Morris. Rita shoots McCarthy in the gut, to Morris' surprise. She pushes his dead body out of the car, and drives off. Morris, believing that Rita had a change in heart, tells her that he needs to contact CTU. Rita tells Morris to stay quiet, so she can have $7 million without CTU having to know about her identity. 01:11:57...01:11:58...01:11:59... 01:16:24 President Wayne Palmer and Tom Lennox are in a conference room. Palmer recognizes that he knows Lennox thinks Palmer's wrong and that he was hit hard by not backing any of Lennox's proposals. Lennox confirms this. Palmer hopes that he could still rely on Lennox's help to implement the administration's new policies. A Secret Service agent tells Palmer that Hamri Al-Assad's plane has arrived at Andrews Air Force Base. Palmer dismisses Lennox. Lennox enters his office, flustered. Reed Pollock looks on, as Lennox angrily knocks over a pile of papers. Pollock assures an alerted Secret Service agent that everything is fine. Lennox tells Pollock that the Palmer rejected all of his proposals during a Cabinet meeting, and that Palmer had reconsidered the detention facility plans. Lennox feels that Palmer backing down means that "he doesn't have the stomach to do what is necessary and inevitable." Lennox is convinced that he has no further influence on the administration, and considers resignation. Pollock tells him that the Vice President still supports Lennox, but Lennox suggests this doesn't matter, as the Vice President is only subordinate to the President, who is "leading this country to sloth." Pollock continues to press the issue, but Lennox demands him to draft a letter of resignation. Pollock enters a hallway and calls an associate named Bruce Carson and tells him that all of Lennox's proposals were rejected by Palmer. Carson tells Pollock to "go ahead with what they all talked about." The two see no other alternative to this plan, but Pollock says that Lennox's potential resignation may hamper this effort. Carson says that their plan requires Pollock's proximity to the President, and tells Pollock to try to change his boss' mind. At CTU, Milo is working on finding McCarthy through the satellite pictures. He tells Buchanan that this inefficient search is going to take several hours. Josh and Marilyn Bauer arrive at CTU and are greeted by Bill Buchanan. Buchanan asks for a private moment with Marilyn, and walks her into an empty room. 01:21:14 Buchanan tells Marilyn about Graem's death. Marilyn, immediately suspecting Jack, is told that there will be an investigation upon the matter. Buchanan ushers Josh into the room, and watches Josh's denials about his father's demise. Milo picks up a call from Jack, who has arrived at McCarthy's dead body. Jack tells Buchanan that witness said that she spotted a silver pickup drive away from the scene, and that McCarthy received a call from a blocked number, presumably Fayed's. Buchanan has Jack upload the phone's data to Milo's computer so that he can decrypt Fayed's location. 01:22:56 Rita has a gun to Morris' back as they walk to Fayed's apartment. Morris is searched, and Rita is disarmed by one henchman and frisked. Morris claims to know nothing about nuclear devices, so Fayed punches him in the face. Rita requests her $7 million, but Fayed tells her that she'll get the money once Morris completes his task. Fayed tells Morris that his detonator was destroyed in Valencia, and that he needs Morris to build a replacement. Morris rejects Fayed's request and gets floored by one of Fayed's men. Morris resists Fayed once more, as Fayed signals his men to brutalize Morris with a baseball bat. Fayed walks off as Rita turns away in horror. 01:25:22...01:25:23...01:25:24... 01:29:45 Jack has Buchanan check up on Milo's phone trace on Fayed. Milo tells Nadia about the complications on Fayed's phone call. Chloe offers to help Milo out. She apologizes to Nadia and Milo about her behavior and attempts to work through the network. Chloe finally gets an address, and Nadia passes this to Jack. The apartment number, however, is unknown. Jack has CTU set up a perimeter around the building. 01:31:06 Buchanan praises Milo for his efforts, but Milo denies having done the job. Buchanan, Nadia, and Milo look at Chloe in the bullpen, who shies away. Buchanan tells Nadia to allow Chloe to work again if she's ready. Hamri Al-Assad enters the White House bunker, escorted by Secret Service and military, with President Palmer waiting outside the elevator. Palmer greets Assad, and has him escorted to a meeting room. Palmer, although skeptical about his history, believes that Assad is serious about his peace proposals. Palmer lets Assad know that no peace agreement would take place in the event that Fayed detonates another nuclear weapon on American soil, as the American people will most definitely demand retaliation should this happen. Assad does not know what Palmer wants from him in order to prevent this from happening. Palmer wants Assad to appear on national television in order to appeal to the Muslim community to come forward with any information regarding Abu Fayed. Assad believes that presenting this agenda via American television from the White House would make him looking like a puppet of the U.S. government. Palmer says that in order for diplomacy to work, Assad needs to be able to compromise, and that now is the appropriate time for Assad's agenda to be made public. CTU field agents prepare themselves for a strike, as Jack is introduced by a SWAT agent to Hal Turner, the operation commander. Turner tells Jack about the undercover agents and the TAC teams ready to move into the building; and that the building owner identified Morris and a woman enter the building about 20 minutes prior. The lack of cameras in the building provide no help as to which apartment Morris is located. 01:34:43 Jack confirmed Buchanan about Morris' location, but not Fayed's. Nadia's thermal scans show plenty of people spread across plenty of floors in plenty of rooms, meaning an individual room strike would be inefficient and detectable. Jack thinks for a second, and asks CTU to trigger a fire alarm for the entire building. Morris is tortured by drowning as Fayed looks on. Morris wants them to stop, but Fayed wants results. The fire alarm goes off, but Fayed sees through this, claiming that CTU knows that they're in the building. Fayed grabs a power drill and has his men hold Morris in place. Screaming, "Your time is up!", Fayed drills into Morris' left shoulder. Morris screams in agony as his blood splashes into the face of one of Fayed's henchmen. Morris collapses to the ground, told by Fayed that the drill torture will continue throughout his body until he dies of shock or blood loss, unless he complies. Rita enters the room, saying that she no longer cares about being paid any more, and simply wants to get out. Fayed shoots her in the head, and her body lands next to Morris. Fayed powers up the drill again, but Morris stops him, saying that he'll do the job. 01:38:34...01:38:35...01:38:36... 01:43:02 Reed Pollock enters Tom Lennox's office. Lennox reads a memo saying that Palmer plans to provide televised airtime to Assad. Pollock had not written the letter of resignation, citing a change in leadership would change Lennox's mind about resigning. Although Lennox may disagree with the President, he feels that this does not merit removing him from office. Pollock says that "something more immediate will have to happen" than an impeachment proceeding. Lennox accuses Pollock of treason, and while Pollock claims this to be a misunderstanding, Lennox sends him to finish drafting the letter. prepares to raid the building]] Fire fighters and police escort people out of the terrorists' building. There is no sign of them or Morris amongst the residents. CTU identifies the remaining heat sources in the building, and deduce the correct apartment. Jack and Turner ready themselves. Morris programs the detonator, and Fayed accuses him of stalling for time. Taj notes that the building is almost evacuated, showing Fayed that they'll be located soon. 01:47:37 A TAC team clears the surrounding areas inside the building. Morris finishes his work and Fayed has one of his men to bring a suitcase into the room. Fayed forces Morris to arm the suitcase device. Morris shakes his head, ashamed. Although he performed the task, Fayed tells his men to kill Morris. Taj pushes Morris to the ground, about to pull the trigger, when a wall explodes and is breached by a CTU field team. The team neutralizes all the hostiles in the room, but find out that Fayed is no longer in the room. A field agent diverts Jack's attention from Fayed's whereabouts to the bathroom, where a large suitcase with a blinking light is sitting atop a stool. Jack slowly approaches and opens the suitcase to find a nuke. 01:50:52...01:50:53...01:50:54... 01:55:14 Chloe walks Jack through disarming the weapon, discovering that there's about three minutes until detonation. While disposing the bomb, Turner infers to Jack about Fayed's escape route: through a hidden passage behind a wall, into the sewers, and meeting up with a med-vac helicopter in a nearby field. Jack ultimately disarms the bomb with the help of Chloe, although an incorrect schematic temporarily slowed down progress. Everyone catches their breath. Jack has Turner tell his men that "it's all over," but Morris thinks otherwise. He tells Jack that with the trigger, Fayed now has the ability to detonate a bomb whenever he wants. Jack has CTU alert the President about this new development. In the bunker, Tom Lennox reads a CTU flash report, showing that Fayed has escaped along with the ability to arm the remaining devices. He calls Pollock to inquire about this event. Lennox indicates that he no longer intends to resign, and that he "doesn't think he misunderstood Pollock" about the immediate action. Pollock will not talk about this over the phone, and will let Lennox know when he has a secure location. Pollock crumples the drafted letter as Lennox buries his hands into his face. 01:59:57...01:59:58...01:59:59...02:00:00 Memorable quotes *'Morris O'Brian:' Oh, yes! Yes! Very good! A bit excessive, but you did the right thing! Now I've got to get hold of CTU and— *'Rita:' SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP! *'Jack Bauer:' (after discovering an armed suitcase nuke) CTU, this is Bauer. We've got a problem. *'Jack Bauer:' Are you sure this time? *'Chloe O'Brian:' As sure as I'm going to be before this bomb goes off. Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Guest starring *Michael Reilly Burke as Bruce Carson *David Hunt as Darren McCarthy *Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock *Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed *Alexander Siddig as Hamri Al-Assad *Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer *Missy Crider as Rita Brady *Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer *James C. Victor as Agent Hal Turner *Jamison Jones as Dan (as "Secret Service Head") Co-starring *Sam Younis as Taj *Brian Silverman as CTU Swat Agent *Lex Cassar as CTU Agent Ryan *Lawton R. Metcalfe as Stan Shavers (as "Pilot") Background information and notes * Series regulars Jayne Atkinson and Regina King do not appear in this episode. 608 Day 608